dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WhereIsMyMind
I don't want to deal with the full responsibilities of being the only active admin anymore, so I might be hard to contact. If you need help, try asking someone else first. — WhereIsMyMind (talk) 23:52, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Spiffing Things Up Hey there! I was just wondering if you'd mind me spiffing up the design of this wikia a bit? Maybe we could do a new wordmark and something with the skin just to brighten things up a little. Also, I love that the main page has a lot of information on it, but maybe we could reorganize sections and revamp it a bit to look more streamlined while maintaining most of the content! I was also hoping to fix the main page up so that it's viewable on mobile devices because, if you try looking at it on a smartphone or tablet, the tables and other things are not displayed as beautifully as they are on desktop. Let me know what you think and if you're okay with me tinkering things. Would definitely love to get an opinion! Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:22, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, I hadn't heard from you or Seddiebade13 so I went ahead and made a spiff version on my sandbox here. As you can see, I just cleaned things up a bit by removing tables and extra code/videos in order to streamline the content and make it more mobile-friendly! I also made a new wordmark so it now says Dance Moms Wiki and has a transparent background. Ignoring the red links and missing quotes, I was hoping to make these changes to the wikia soon. Let me know what you think, thanks :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:23, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, WhereIsMyMind! I went ahead with the change, but let me know what you think after you see it in place. I hope you like it! I can explain the choices I made if there is anything that looks odd to you, but the changes were made to make the site more accessible to people who wanted to visit Dance Moms Wiki on a mobile device or tablet. Again, let me know if you have any questions! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:33, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Can you explain what do you want to see on videos pages. I am little bit confused. I thought you disable template because of slow loading pages. When I started to change it to galleries which loads faster, you returned this pages to templates which are disabled. Lovely Anya (talk) 18:02, March 11, 2015 (UTC) YouTube templates Heya! I'm working with Gcheung28 to try to get this site a li'l more mobile friendly, and one of the curiosities that we don't quite understand are the various YouTube templates. You seem to be the author of them, so I was wondering what you were hoping to achieve with them. Why are they better than simply using the normal video upload process and then calling them like left|350px? Also, I noticed on your user page that you seem to feel that this site is dead. Did you know that it's actually getting a ton of visitors? Maybe you're struggling to find editors, but you have huge audience. Please don't get discouraged: you're doing fantastic work here! — CzechOut 04:04, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- There are two or three issues with uploading videos like left|350px. The first is that A&E has been very inconsistent about what YouTube channels they accept (and even encourage), and which channels they complain about for copyright. (Sometimes users delete videos or channels for non-copyright reasons, too.) This has led to periods when many videos have gone dead. And you cannot tell if such a video is a dead-link in a simple manner, because the photo never, ever, ever refreshes... so the only way to check for dead videos is by manually trying to watch every video to see if each one still works. (If it's dead, clicking on that video will lead to a very disappointing user experience... they, or I, will expect to see a video, but instead see static, with some text saying that the video was removed for some reason. With a "YouTube template," I don't have to try to watch a video to know if it's functioning - or at least I don't when a video is embedded.) Checking manually for such dead-videos just takes too much time. Way, way, way too much time... especially with users who are extremely eager to upload every video they can find, and expand the video library to a very large size. This is the first problem, and by far the most serious. A second smaller advantage to "YouTube templates" is that they permit playlists - for example, the two currently on the front page are playlists from Lifetime, and those lists automatically update when they update their YouTube channel. I think I've seen playlists work on Wikia for some other video sites besides YouTube. But at least I've never seen one working on Wikia for YT. A third minor issue is that I've seen some bugs. Views usually don't seem to be counted in the "view count" tally; but that's not really an important issue, and templates are actually worse here. More worrying is something that may be temporary, and I've only seen it more recently: some videos files seem to become corrupted into like a weird regular image file, when they are replaced using "Upload a new version of this file." It may be related to why there are sometimes blank squares when viewing in this manner. (You should see one blank square-space in the lower right; but I've seen Wikis with more than one blank square.) I haven't looked at weekly technical updates in awhile, so I don't if this is something that's been recognized, or even basically fixed already. — WhereIsMyMind (talk) 04:52, March 14, 2015 (UTC)